


Heaven Inside The Walls

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Levi is so cute, We all love her, cameo Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Levi being pampered by his lover after coming back from an expedition with a wound on his arm. Also flustered Levi. Also cute Levi ;A;.





	Heaven Inside The Walls

「 _泣いたりしないできれいな雨だね_

_あなたは_ _Baby_ _私の太陽だからねえ泣いちゃだめさ_ 」

_BUCK-TICK -_ _セレナーデ －愛しのアンブレラ－_

“Levi, can I hold you just for a while more?” she asked gripping his white shirt in her hands as she was embracing him. She had her head rested on his shoulder and she let out a long sigh before closing her eyes and taking in his scent. Levi was hugging her close to his body as his chest felt light and heavy at the same time. He pulled her even closer and let his head nuzzle into her hair.

“I’ll be back in no time.” Levi assured her as he let go of her body and placed his hands on her shoulders. He moved one hand on the back of her neck and leaned in to kiss her lips.

“Hey, shorty! We’re leaving soon!” Hange yelled from afar after she had finished the final arrangements for their departure outside the walls. 

They both flinched. Levi pulled away from the kiss slowly as he looked into her eyes as if he was drawing her features in his head so he would have it in his mind at his disposal. His stoic eyes stared at her and her cheeks turned red. No matter how long they had been in an intimate relationship, her stomach always had butterflies bubbling inside it and her heartbeats could pull out the organ out of her body.

She sighed running a hand in his black hair. He closed his eyes for a while before he opened them to look at her, his eyes softening at the side of her smile.

“Please be careful, Levi. I know you are Humanity’s Strongest, but I still need you to promise me that you will come back with fewer injuries.” she whispered playing with his hair and tugging it behind his ear. His eyes followed every movement she would make.

“Tch, as if I will let myself be devoured by those dirty creatures.” he mumbled furrowing his eyebrows. He averted his eyes looking at the sky. Levi attempted to joke. She let out a small giggle before pulling her hand out of his hair. She combed back to its original state and smiled. Levi scoffed. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cold cheeks making him scoff again.

“Brat, you better remember that you owe me a proper kiss when I return.” Levi playfully threatened her as he turned on his heels to leave the stall. It was one of the few places they could sneak in and be just the two of them for a moment.

“Oi, shorty! Did you finish kissing your girlfriend?” Hange’s loud voice made Levi snap.

“Stop yapping with your stupid mouth, shitty glasses. I’m coming.” Levi angrily replied to Hange. He turned his head one more time to look at her. She smiled and waved at him.

“I’m waiting here, Levi.” She said. Levi’s eyes widened as he heard his heart make a strange sound. He realized that it was the same strange sound he had been hearing since he started becoming more intimate with her. Levi’s lips curved into a small smile. He walked out turning his back at her and raised his hand to do a small wave.

Several days later, she was in her office, distracting herself with more paperwork, when a cadet announced in the hallway that the Survey Corps members that had gone in the latest expedition came back. She slammed the papers on her desk and rushed outside the room. She ran on the hallways and before she could catch her breath, she saw all her comrades walking in the campus. She quickly counted everyone and sighed in relief as she assured herself that no casualties were done, and everyone came back alive. When she spotted Levi, she noticed that he was holding his arm with his hand as some blood had stained his green cape. Her face turned white as her eyes widened in shock and fear. She rushed to where they were walking and went straight to Levi. She stopped in front of him making him stop his tracks too. He lifted his head to look at her.

“Stupid brat, why are you crying? It’s just a scratch.” Levi tried to explain but her eyes couldn’t stop the tears falling. He sighed and used his unharmed hand to pull out a handkerchief out of his pocket. He cleaned his hand on it and stepped closer to her. He lifted his hand up as his fingers wiped away her tears.

“I said stop crying, brat. I’m alright.” He mumbled softly caressing her cheek. She continued to complain at how careless he had been and Levi could only sit and pat her on the head, his words being swallowed by tingling feelings he had been keeping inside his chest for a long time after he had met her.

Everyone in the squad was standing there, baffled at the sight. Corporal Levi was melting under her. Hange would always tell him that he had turned softer and that she had him completely wrapped around her fingers. Levi would always knock her on the head and call her stupid. He would never admit that, in fact, it was true. He had softened up a lot after becoming intimate with her. No one in the squad except for Hange would tease him, occasionally Erwin would ask about his lover in a joking way, which made Levi snap every time.

“Shorty just got a big scratch on his arm, but he’s alright, no vital wounds on this one.” Hange said walking towards them and patting Levi on the back, making him scoff.

She sighed in relief after hearing Hange’s diagnose and looked Levi in the eyes. That made the corporal stand straight and glare at her. They looked into each other’s eyes for a while before she sighed again and smiled brightly at him, causing Levi to form a weak smile in return.

As the rest of the squad continued with their duties for the day, Levi was taken by her and Hange to have his wounds treated.

“There, you are all patched up.” she smiled satisfied at the way she bandaged Levi’s arm. He did not consider it a wound deep enough to have material wasted on it, but for sanity reasons and because he could not resist her eyes, Levi ended up obeying. He was buttoning up a clean shirt he had picked up from his closet when he began staring at his then bandaged arm.

“Tch, it looks cleaner. Thank you. Those disgusting titans almost got me.” Levi said, but as soon as the words left his mouth, regret instantly hit him in the face. He looked up at her sad face and sighed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean.” He began apologizing, but she sat up and moved closer to embrace him. She rested her head on top of his, which was buried in her chest. Levi closed his eyes as he hugged her torso, pulling her closer to him.

The corporal then realized that what he needed on top of the treatment that he had received for his wounded arm was affection from his lover. Levi sighed in delight as he buried his face deeper in her chest, making her chuckle. She lifted her head up and placed a soft kiss on his head. She laid her head back on the same spot as her fingers reached to play with his dark hair locks.

Levi closed his eyes and let out a soft hum as he enjoyed being pampered by the person he loved. He had finally found his only place where he found enough freedom to smile or sigh, and that was in her arms.

“I’m still expecting the reward I had requested before leaving.” Levi mumbled against her chest. She laughed and removed herself from his embrace, only to lean her head down to his and to press her lips on his. His hand reached behind her neck as he deepened the kiss.

They pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes before both faces formed two beautiful smiles. Levi’s stoic eyes turned soft as he looked at her lovingly.

“Levi, how about we go and rest some more for the day? You need to be careful, even though the wound was not that deep.”

“Tch.” Levi replied as he sat up from the chair. He took her hand, and both stepped outside Hange’s examination room and walked to Levi’s room. He needed to feel more human contact and affection. Levi was Humanity’s Strongest soldier, but he was also a human being who was in love.


End file.
